It Feels Like The First Time
by MusicIsRose
Summary: "But I'm not IN love with her." Her face twisted into confusion, OQ One Shot "But you just said-" "I said I HAVE love, for her. She's the mother of my child, she was a woman who managed to change my life into what it is, she shaped my past in a way that I wouldn't trade for anything." He took a step towards her slowly, then another, "but my heart belongs to someone else."


It Feels Like The First Time

**Note: This is my very first ever fanfic that I have ever written from beginning to end, and my very first time posting! I'm incredibly nervous but also insanely excited at the same time.**

**Also, this is set to be their "first" time, before we saw the 'morning after' vault scene we got :) **

**Be prepared because what you are about to read is definitely very smutty, but in a good way. (Well, I guess what other kind is there ;p )**

**Thank you to all who read! Especially a HUGE shoutout to my twitter tweeples who encouraged me to post this :D You guys really are the best 3**

Regina stood in her vault, thumbing through yet another spell book, with a defeated look upon her face. Nothing she was doing was good enough, what she was looking for seemed nonexistent, and she couldn't feel more useless or defeated. As she reached the last page she closed it with a thump. Tracing the sides of the book, she grasped it so tight her fingers began to turn white. She took the book completely into her right hand and heaved it across the vault with defeated grunt. The book slid across the floor and shuffled open, as she placed her hands upon her hips taking a deep breath looking up to the ceiling.

"Didn't like how it ended?" A soft, low voice resonated in her chest, she turned around in a huff, startled. Robin slowly bent down to pick up the brown faded leather binding, and closed it gently after being frustratingly thrown across the room. Still squatting he turned the book over in his hands to read the title, and a knowing look crossed his face.  
>"Robin, I-"<p>

"I understand." His voice broke over hers gently.

"Still nothing," now rising to a standing position he reached out the book to Regina.

"No." Her voice low and aimed towards the ground as she reached out to grab the book carefully from his hand with both of hers. She hovered there, close to him for a few seconds. He moved closer but she cleared her throat and took a step backwards facing the stack of other magical spell books on the table behind her.

"Regina,"

"Robin." This time it was her voice that softly layered over his as she turned around shaking her head slowly, face towards the floor again as she rested her body against the table, arms stretching behind her to brace herself.

"Look, I told you," She continued "If you want to save Marion, you need to forget about me. You need to fall in love with her again." Her eyes met his. An action she had been desperately trying to avoid because she knew as soon as she looked at him she would get that feeling in the pit of her stomach. A feeling she tried to convince herself was guilt, but knew inside that it was desire. She felt in in that moment, and all she wanted to do was be close to him. She just wanted him to hold her head in his hands, she wanted her lips on his, she wanted so much but was trying to wire her brain to expect so little.

"I do have love for her." These words stung her ears. She knew it was true, she knew it. How could he possibly love a woman like herself.

"But I'm not IN love with her." Her face twisted into confusion,

"But you just said-"  
>"I said I HAVE love, for her. She's the mother of my child, she was a woman who managed to change my life into what it is, she shaped my past in a way that I wouldn't trade for anything." He took a step towards her slowly, then another, "but my heart belongs to someone else." As he spoke he motioned towards her, inching closer and closer almost as if he was trying not to startle her, trying to make sure she didn't run away from him. She took a deep inhale of cool air as he got so close to her, she could reach out a hand and easily rest it on his chest. As soon as the thought crossed her mind, Robin took both of her hands in both of his and rested them just above his heart. She looked up at him through her eyelashes and met his gaze. As soon as their eyes met, he dipped his head and married his lips to hers. A soft innocent kiss, their lips barely brushing against each other. He let go of her hands then, separating his lips from hers, looking at her intently as he moved his hands slowly down her sides and cupped her bottom. Regina's breaths shallow and weak now averting his gaze once again, staring intently at the path his hands were taking. She softly placed her hands at the base of his skull, and drew another kiss, this time deeper and dripping with passion. As soon as his hands gripped gently against her tight black skirt she let out a soft moan that was swallowed by his mouth. She absentmindedly grabbed his head a little harder and pulled him into her more. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss as he gripped her ass harder. Her teeth parted and he could feel her tongue tracing his teeth asking for entrance. He complied and opened his mouth wider, her tongue touching his. He dug his hands into her hips and pulled her into him as hers moved to his bicep. Another sigh escaped her mouth as she ever so gently ground into him slightly. Realizing they have never quite gotten this heated before she broke the kiss and took a deep inhale and looked at him with almost a slight twinge of embarrassment at the fact she let it get this far. He respond by a slight smirk and leaning back in for another kiss. Regina only briefly showed a slight moment of hesitation. His hands moved from her hips up to the top button of her sheer maroon top. She paused again looking uncertain as his hands gently twirled around each button, getting lower and lower until finally reaching the bottom button near her belly button and giving it a slight tug to untuck the material from her skirt, revealing her black lace under-shirt. He leaned in closer with a gentle kiss on her lips, then tracing her chin, down her neck, breathing hot breath onto freshly wet flesh sent shivers down Regina's spine. She shuddered slightly and blinked her eyes slowly as she tilted her chin to the side allowing easier access to the side of neck. She placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned back heavier on the table still behind them. His hands gently slid the dark fabric from her shoulders and Regina moved her arms out in front of her as he slid the rest of it off of her hands. The shirt fell softly to the floor next to them. Before she moved her arms away again Robin grabbed one into his hands and kissed her hand gently. Tracing his lips up the entire length of her skin until he finally met the base of her body again, this time his head dipping between her breasts, causing a throaty groan to escape her lips as she grabbed his hair in between her fingers and tilted her head back. His fingers gently grasped the sheer fabric covering her stomach and bunched it in his hands, pulling it upwards. She instinctively, timidly, lifted her hands over her head as he slid it upwards and off her body, dropping it to the floor with the other discarded fabric. He stood there a moment and took her body in, though her breasts were still covered by a black laced bra matching the tank-top she had been wearing, this was more of her than he had ever seen before. He felt an ever so slight tug at his trousers and could feel himself becoming aroused at the sight of her. Her breasts rising and falling with every deep breath, shimmering dully from where his lips had traced over them. Her hands timidly reached out, pushing the green vest he always wore off of his shoulders with ease. His hands holding steady onto her hips once again as her hands shakily undid each button off the white cotton shirt he had been wearing. She slid her hands into his shirt and dragged her nails across his bare shoulders, nudging his long sleeve off of his back. He grabbed each of the cuffs in the opposite hand and gave each a gentle tug to free his arms. Still covered in a thin white wife-beater tank he stood with only an inch of space between him and Regina's bare stomach. She looked at his muscles in awe, and took another deep breath interrupted by a passionate kiss. She untucked his white tank-top from his trousers and ran her fingers up his stomach, her fingernails gently tracing the outline of his abs all the way up to his pecks drawing a slight moan from him as he grasped her hips tighter. She released his lips and looked him in the eyes as she slowly removed the shirt from up and over his head throwing it slightly away from where her clothing had fallen before. Again her eyes fell upon his muscular outline. Her fingernails now tracing along his shoulders and down his arms as she smirked slightly at his physicality. He pulled her in closer to him once more, their bare stomachs touching as her hands grabbed the side of his face and scratched gently at his jawline, his hands moving to her hair. Fingers intertwined against the back of her skull cause a slight tug and a gasp to erupt from her chest. A small chuckle escaped his lips, as he lightly tugged once more, this time on purpose, coaxing another low grumble from her chest. His hands slid down her body again, turning her around slowly, kissing up the top of her shoulders and the back of her neck. He slowly unzipped the back of her skirt, knuckles rolling gently over the curve of her backside revealing matching black lace panties to the brazier she was currently wearing. He kissed her shoulder one last time, then the back of her neck, and slowly kissed down her back, all the way down to where her skirt started on her hips. She leaned forward slightly bracing herself on her arms outstretched to the sides of her against the table. He gripped the top of her skirt in his hands and gently pulled, now in a full squatting position leaving his face level to the position of his hands. He slowly pulled downwards and kissed down the path of his hands. His lips eventually being tickled by the lace fabric against her skin. Regina stood motionless, eyes closed and lips parted, breathing heavily. Finally her body was free of her skirt, and robin stood up in a swift easy motion. Kicking the garment to the side she slowly turned back to face him. She grasped one foot in her hand and slid off her heel, tossing it to the side, melting down a few inches with a smirk at how much shorter than Robin she was, as she echoed the same to the other foot. Robins hands trace up her hips, to her sides, then back around her again as he grabs her ass once more. This time he grasps her with both ands and gives a hearty squeeze. Regina grunts into another kiss, pressing her chest against his, as he pulls her hips in closer to him once again feeling himself harden at the sounds escaping her lips. As he grasps her by her hips and picks her up with ease, her legs instinctively wrap around him as her hands grasped each side of his jaw.<p>

"Wait, wait wait wait." Regina breaks the kiss and takes a deep inhale. She attempts to cool herself off by slowly shaking her head. Gently flicking her wrist she clears the table of all the potions and books that had been there. While they had a moment of clarity she flicks her wrist one last time and Robin can see a haze of purple smoke out of the corer of his eye. A large bed appears in the middle of the room.

She gives a shy smile,

"In case we want to move ourselves to more, even ground." With a slight chuckle she pulls Robin back into her by his head. Her hands move from behind his ears and slide down the front of his body, now slightly sticky with small beads of sweat. Robin moved one hand to brace his weight against the table, while the other traced light patterns on her thigh. She moves her hands backwards bracing herself, still propped upwards. His hand slowly sinking into her inner thigh, drawing the sweetest of sounds from her once again. The way she sounded, the way her voice slinked around in the air before sweetly penetrating his ears, made him feel a way no one else was ever able to.

He traces his hand gently from her thigh towards her panties. Her breath hitches in anticipation. He leans over her, his strong body on top of hers, their stomachs toughing again, as he slowly places his hand over the lace gently covering her, she whines in appreciation and he can feel the heat radiating from her. Placing four of his fingers below her stomach, his thumb dangles gently over her, and he presses harder as he begins with circular motions. Slowly she begins to grind her hips against him. Shifting all of her weight over to one hand still behind her for support, the other grabs the back of his skull pressing his kiss deeper into her lips. Removing his hand from her stomach causes her to whine in a bit of frustration, though as he leans away from her lowering his head towards where his hand was seconds ago, a look of realization and slight hesitation washed over her face. Kneeling on the hard concrete floor, he wrapped his hands around her thighs and readjusts her ever so slightly. His nose brushing over the wet spot recently made on her panties and moving upwards slightly, brushing up against her sensitive bundle of nerves, causing her to buck her hips ever so slightly. He heavily exhaled one time over her sending shivers up her spine. He sat up a few inches, unwrapping his arms from around her legs, and gently gripped the lace fabric wrapped around her hips. She scooted up a bit allowing him to slide them off her body and shyly closed her legs as he slowly slid them down her, toes elegantly pointed. He traces his hands up to her stomach and gently drags his palms over her hips, then the tops of her thighs as she compiled with his silent request and spread her legs around him, placing them over both of his shoulders. He looked at her for a moment. '_perfect'_

Robin thought the word, but didn't dare say anything in fear of scaring her into stopping this whole situation. He smirked, and wrapped his arms back under her legs, snaking his hands up to grasp her hips as he scooted his body closer to her.

She was avoiding his eyes again, looking anywhere but at him. Looking at anything but his muscles, knowing now how built he was and what she felt when she saw his brute strength in are form, but especially she avoided his eyes. His eyes always gave anything he was thinking away, and if she was being honest with herself, she was terrified of what he was thinking right now. She felt his hot breath on her once more, this time with nothing in-between the hot air and her exposed skin. She shivered and closed her eyes. All the sudden she felt the warmth of his kiss between her legs. She couldn't conceal the soft sigh that emanated from her core. His tongue slowly slipped over her and the warmth was a welcomed feeling after the many shivers she had just experienced. He gripped her hips tighter. Dancing over her, his tongue traced upwards and circled slowly around her clit. Causing her exhale quickly and slightly lean forward, quickly correcting herself by leaning back even more. She leaned back onto her elbows and her eyes scrunched shut. Around his back her ankles clasped together pushing him heavier into her causing her to grind into him. Her stomach began to clench ever so slightly and loosen up again, and repeated this a few times. It had been quite some time for Regina, since she felt anything near what she's feeling now, and she could already feel herself fast approaching her climax. She felt somewhat embarrassed that she was getting worked up as quickly as she was, and attempted to distance herself from the situation, but as his tongue slipped inside of her she knew that option was out of the question. Licking softly over her a few more times until his actions roughened. He sucked on her, and dipped his tongue into her a few more times. In his thumbs he could feel her stomach muscles clenching and tightening and knew she must be close. This was soon confirmed by the soft rocking action of her hips against him. He took one hand off her hip and brought it to his side for a moment before reaching it up over his head. The feeling of his thumb against her as his tongue flicked inside of her made her groan as her back arched up off the table, then collapsing completely off her elbows onto her back. One thumb circled around her, and the feeling of her wriggling underneath him caused his eyes to dilate and he could feel himself harden the rest of his length. He brought his other hand from around her hip and reached to adjust himself from outside his pants slightly before reaching up above him and replacing the thumb action he had been performing. The dominant hand moving and grazing under his chin, slipping two fingers into her.

'_shit'_

His inner monologue was on overdrive, but this thought was dominant. She was so tight. Once again he was aware of the uncomfortable snugness of his pants. Ignoring this, he pushed his fingers into her deeper, causing her to buck her hips and push against him. He chuckled slightly, and was going to adjust himself closer again, but he felt her hands snake into his hair and pull him in on her own. He continued to thrust his fingers in and out of her steadily, but his hand moved away from her clit, and replaced it with his flattened tongue, something Regina responded to with a hiss from behind clenched teeth. In that same breath her hands grasped tighter and pulled him in harder as her hips more roughly ground into him. Hearing her moan and groan and feeling her wiggle beneath him made him echo one of her groans, with one of his own, muffled by the placement of his mouth. The feeling of sleight vibration sent her over the edge. Her back arched against the table and she pulled herself up towards him as her stomach twisted once again, and an animalistic yell escaping her lips, all attempts at muffling herself forgotten. Sitting straight up pulling Robin in harder to herself, she sat there shaking for a few seconds breathing heavily before realizing she still had his head forcibly between her legs. She let go of his hair, and he couldn't help but smile, as he could still see her eyes in a haze and feel her stomach twitch as her breasts heaved up and down with every intense and shallow breath. He rose smoothly and engulfed her mouth in an intense kiss. As she took his tongue into her mouth, she could taste herself on him, causing her to move her hands tantalizingly slow across the top of his pants, dipping one finger inside the rim behind his belt and dragging it along across his stomach all the way to the other hip. His fingers still tangled in her hair gripped tighter as she undid his belt and slipped the rest of her hand in his trousers. His hands grasped onto shoulders and ran down her arm to her fingertips, where he intertwined his fingers with hers. His lips separate from hers, trailing wet kisses from her jaw, to her neck again, crossing her breasts and pausing there for a moment, until Regina pushes him back slightly as she slides off the table. Gracefully landing on the floor, balancing herself on still semi-shaky legs, she draws another deep kiss from him before nipping at his chin, and biting at his pulse point. His hands reach behind her, undoing the clasp on her bra, and sliding the straps off of her shoulders she discards it, standing in front of him completely uncovered. Wanting to feel every part of her he winds his hands up from her hips and cups her breasts, causing a sensual "mmmm" sound to vibrate against her throat into his ear. Slumping over somewhat awkwardly, he takes one of them into his mouth and circles her hardened nipple around his mouth. She sighs in content, as she rests her head on his and rubs his back. Pushing him away gently, she kisses his chest, and slowly squats into a kneeling position. Looking up at him through her eyelashes, she timidly pushes his belt out of the way and unbuttons his pants. Sliding her hands along the top of his belt and gliding across his bottom sends a slight giggle into her throat, more of a cynical moan than a schoolgirl giggle but a giggle nonetheless. His pants hit the floor with a thunk and his belt jingled as it slammed against itself. Sliding his boots off with ease he stepped out of his pants and is stood in nothing but his grey briefs. Regina placed her hands on his hips and breathed heavily over his length, and brings one hand down to rub him through the fabric of his underwear. She kisses him dramatically, breathing with an open mouth over the length of him, causing him to groan slightly. Grasping the top of his elastic band with one hand, and reaching into them with the other, her eyebrows cock slightly at the impressive feel of him. Shimmying his underwear down past his knees, her mouth opens and she smirks as she pulls his underwear off of him and shoots him an impressed flash as she grasps the base of him in her hand. Licking his head lightly in a circle a few times before starting at the base and licking the bottom of him up his length. She teases her tongue on the top of him once more, then licks his length all over. Wrapping one of his hands into her hair and looking upwards he lets out a throaty groan. Licking up his length one last time, she wraps her mouth around his tip and slides him into her mouth slowly. Grasping her hair tighter, he uses every fiber of his strength not to buck his hips into her. Unable to take his entire length into her mouth, she brings one hand up and grasps his base, rubbing it from side to side. Her head begins to slowly bob, and as her head rises up her hand follows her motion. Gradually picking up her pace she scrapes his stomach with her nails, then brings her arm down and trails along her body, grasping one of her breasts for a moment, then moving down between her legs, rubbing herself gently, somewhat surprised at the moisture that had accumulated there. One quick head bob causes Robin to lean forward and brace himself on the table, still using all the strength he had not to buck into her. Regina picked up the pace, placed both hands on his hips again, and once more tried to take all of him in her mouth. As hard as he tried he couldn't help himself. His hips jerked forward into her, causing her to murmur a slight coughing sound. He held her head steady and took himself out of her,

"I'm so sorry, I-"

His words were interrupted by the feeling of her grabbing him once again, this time swallowing him whole with ease, bobbing her head viciously now. She looked up and smirked at him through her eyelashes. A long deep grumble resonated throughout the room.

Grabbing her hair in both hands how, he began to match her pace with his own hips. Her head was mostly still, as he was the one rocking his hips into her now. Grunts and moans escaped him as he looked at her eyes, and her nails dug into his ass. Pulling her upwards by her head gently, he slammed his lips into hers, stumbling backwards and thumping onto the bed Regina had conjured up earlier. They lay there holding each other for a moment kissing passionately, before Regina rolls Robin onto his back and crawls up him seductively. Swinging one leg over him, she sat on his stomach and leaned over kissing him. Hovering over him, noses touching and looking him in the eye. He let her have this. This moment of confidence, feeling comfortable enough pause and breathe him in and finally look him deep in the eyes. Staring back at her as she lowered herself downwards, he held the sides of her head gently and pushed the hair our of her face.

"Robin…" Pausing above him she looked down, "it's, uh, it's been a while and," her eyes danced around avoiding eye contact again, "you're a lot, bigger than I-"

He stroked her forehead and brushed a few sticky strands of hair away, "I'll be gentle." He smiled his most reassuring smile, "we can go as slow as you need." He leans up and kisses her nose. Licking her lips and looking at him again, she smirked and nodded slightly. His hands moved between her legs and two fingers slid inside of her with ease, reassuring both of them that this shouldn't be a hard accomplishment. Lifting her body to one side, and grasping him gently in one hand she placed him at her entrance and lowered herself slowly onto him. Bracing herself on his chest she she slid down as far as she could, but a slight tinge of pain radiated from her core and she paused and lifted herself off of him again. His hands wrapped gently around her hips in reassurance. Sitting back down as far as she could go and lifting herself off a couple of more times. Throwing her head back slowly and groaning, a sound similar to what was escaping Robin's throat. Without thinking and without meaning to she brought all of her weight down on top of him and collided her hips against his. She scrunched her eyes and leaned forward with a sigh. This was a place never before touched inside of her.

"Are you alright?" Robin's voice echoed concern, but he didn't dare move in fear of causing her more pain. He didn't understand that what she was feeling was the opposite of pain. All she could bring herself to do was draw her lips into her mouth, and nod slowly. Robin's eyebrows twitched in understanding. Before rising off of him again, Regina ground her hips harder into his, and hissed in pleasure, wriggling her hips around. Robin grabbed her ass in encouragement as he pushed her into him while grabbing her skin roughly. She leans over, not stopping the motion of her hips, and sensually kisses him as she sits back up, tearing her lips away from his while rising up once again, and lowering herself a few more times slowly before finding a quickened pace that pleased both of them. A groan that she had been holding back escaped dramatically as she leaned forward and placed her hands on either side of Robin's head. Instinctively he picked up where she had left off. Lifting his hips into hers while holding her steady. Regina's face inches from his, they stared into each other's eyes. Regina's face silently screamed as he picked up the pace, and the look in her eyes caused him to quicken once more. An elongated growl erupted from her as she looked intensely at him. He could feel her tightening against him, and in the tip of his thumbs once again he could feel her muscles in her stomach dance. She fell silent staring at him with her mouth open, as she jolted straight up she called his name in a grunt,

"Robinnn" Her mouth seemed to get caught on the 'n' sound as her voice shook from the force of his hips pumping against hers. She collapsed on top of his chest and panted against him, her breasts squished against his pecs. A low chuckle erupting from her,

"Oh this is funny?" Robin smiled and laughed along with her, as he turned her over. A sound that resembled a squeak fell from her lips. Propping himself up over her by his forearm, he kissed her forehead, then her nose, then her lips softly. Still breathing heavily, she traced his shoulders with her fingertips, then let her arms flop above her head. The look of her outstretched skin over her breasts and shimmering sweat beads took over Robin. He dipped his head down and and took her left breast into his mouth and gently nipped at her, causing her to sigh.

"Hmmmmmmm" She deliciously moaned and tilted her head while clasping her arms around the back of his neck.

"Really?" Robin smugly stopped what he was doing, evoking a playful frown from Regina,

"That sounded like a 'hmm' with about 8 'M's." He lowered his head and placed his lips gently on hers.

"7 actually." her words muffled by his lips.

"Oh!" He playfully exclaimed "Well then! I guess I'll have to find that extra 'M' somewhere then, wont I?" He dramatically arched one of his eyebrows, and Regina shrugged smugly.

"Let's see…" His eyes traced her body, "Is it… here?" he laid a gentle kiss on her lips still shaped in a smirk. "Or…" He kissed her neck, "here?" lowering his head once again, kissing just above her breast, "or here perhaps?"

"Oh shut up" The smile across her face caused Robin to echo it, playfully shaking his head and responding;

"As you wish."

He kissed her again, soft at first, but developing into a passionate lip lock.

He began to slowly drag his body up and down hers, his chest hair gently brushing against her.

She sighed once again moving her hands into his hair and wrapping her legs around the small of his back, locking her ankles together. Quickening his pace he picked himself up off of her and held himself now on outstretched arms. This angle caused Regina's eyes to widen, and throw her arms to the sides against her body, grasping the sheets. The base of his stomach rubbing against Regina's clit with every movement. Stretching her neck upwards as far as it could go Regina clasped the sheets even tighter, gritting her teeth.  
>"YES!" Unable to conceal her thoughts anymore she called,<p>

"RIGHT THERE!" and all Robin could do was smirk and smugly ask,  
>"So… Right, THERE," he grunted into the word, causing Regina to arch her back up against him, "That's where I'll find that extra 'M'?"<p>

She looked at him and was going to attempt some sarcastic comment but all she could do was manage a small smile while she squished her facial features into pure bliss,

"Yesssss!"

She called as she arched into him even more, and as she did she tried to scoot away from him. Through a giggle Robin was able to ask

"Where exactly are you going?" He lowered himself onto her gently, and realizing this position took away the rubbing motion, he leaned his weight onto his left arm, and slid his right hand against her. Struggling to keep his balance, his pace, and the circular motions, Regina grabbed the arm against her and placed it opposite his other. She held his jaw in her left hand, as her right slid down her body and rubbed up against herself the way Robin had been. Feeling her tightening around him again, the thought crossed his mind for a brief moment

_'__just how many times tonight am I going to get this woman off?"_

voiced to himself almost as a self challenge. The way her face twisted and the movements of her body when she was nearing the edge… Robin loved it. He loved everything about her, but the look on her face in this moment, Robin seemed to like that the most, and the way she looked him in the eyes. She smacked her hands onto his ass and scraped him not so gently coaxing out a growl from deep in his chest. Her arms pulling him into her as he pushed in and out, until they collapsed with a thud down beside her on the bed and desperately clawed at the sheets as she pushed off of him and wriggled underneath his weight once more, as he grunted on top of her. With another dramatic raw scream, her hands darted off of the bed and grasped Robins face again. Robin could faintly smell the scent of her on her hand, and he lost control. Still breathing heavily, Regina lowers her legs off of his back, freeing the slightest of extra weight that may be in any way slowing him down,

"Regina…" Not slowing his current pace, he grunts her name.

"Yes…?" Sensually she responds to him,

"Where… ugh…. where do you want me, to…" trying his best to form a sentence through desperate thrusts. Luckily Regina smirks in understanding and blushes slightly at the question, knowing time is of the essence she answers as quickly as possible, looking him in the eyes,

"Wherever you want." Her body still rocking, her words hinging and lightly shaking due to the bouncing of her body. A slight wave of relief washed over Robin, as he hugged Regina close to him and quickened his pace even more, something Regina didn't quite think possible, and let the most sensual noises Regina had ever heard a man make escape his mouth. This time it was Regina who could feel Robin's stomach against hers tighten as he thrusted roughly one, two, three more times, until pushing into her with one last thrust, letting one last grunt into her ear. She could feel a small rush of warmth within her as she wrapped her arms around him gently and hugging him close to her. Both of them panting in time with the other, she closed her eyes and smiled. He propped himself off of her and kissed her slowly, Robin fell with an exhausted flop to the side of her, never breaking eye contact. Still in awe of her, his eyes trace the outline of her body as she rolls onto her side. Her eyes do the same, grazing over each muscle unable to stop her hand from reaching out to feel him. Grabbing her small hand in his he guided it up to his mouth and touched his lips to each of her fingers with a smile. Licking her lips lightly, then rolling them into her mouth in a shy grin, she pulls the sheet over herself. Robin grabbed the sheet and he too, shimmying underneath it. Neither of them wanted to say a word, but the silence was overwhelming. Robin grabbed the side of her face gently in one hand and guided her lips to his, where they softly and gently kissed and nibbled at each other for a few moments until they separated, touching their foreheads together. Regina mumbled something under her breathing, still heavy but now beginning to even out.

"I'm sorry?" Praying she would have the courage to say whatever she had said a second time, he asked her to repeat it.

"I said…" Still speaking in a whisper she looked him in the eyes, running her hands to just under his ears, and took a courageous deep breath,  
>"I love you." Swallowing hard at the honesty and boldness of her own words she uneasily looked at him, sitting herself up slightly, Robin mirroring the action. Both of them sitting up looking at each other now, Regina holding onto the sheet with one hand, eyes dancing around again in shame, or embarrassment, she wasn't sure how she was feeling. She knew she loved him, and loved how close they just were, but he was married. This thought slowly crept into her mind. A slight twinge of panic struck her face, but before she could let her mind betray her any longer Robin grabbed the sides of her head almost sternly, forcing eye contact.<p>

"Regina. I love you too." Smirking a sincere smile he shook his head in disbelief, not understanding how she didn't know this already. A smile crept across her face absentmindedly. "I love it when you smile." His words felt like velvet against her ears, causing an even wider, toothier grin to swipe across her lips. Still having his hands on the side of her face, he once again guided her into him for another deep kiss. He scooted the two of them back down into a laying position, never releasing Regina's lips from his. Laying inches from each other once again, Robin decided it was safe to voice his appreciation,

"You're so beautiful." His fingertips pushed hair off her forehead and traced down the side of her. stopping where the sheet was still covering her. Her gaze fell onto him now,  
>"And you're…" She licked her lips and then parted them in awe, "Thievery and archery are certainly working out for you…" Her words trailed off as her fingers trailed his shoulder, sliding down his bicep, eventually resting her hand arm on his forearm. He chuckled in slight bashfulness,<p>

"And redemption is working out quite well you." Their eyes met and the two of them deeply chuckled. Regina pulled and twisted her body around until her back was against his chest. A subconscious sigh of contentment escaped him as one arm snaked under her body, holding her even closer to him. The free hand circled random gentle patterns on her hairline, causing her to moan gently in appreciation. He continued to trace the length of her face, and gently comb out her hair a few times over until he felt her body sink into him, and her hands release the hand that was right near her ear. He couldn't help himself, he had to peek at her face, looking at her eyes flutter ever so slightly. A wide grin swept across him as she let out the softest of snores. Looking at her a moment or two longer, lightly tracing the length of her body with his palm over the sheet one last time. He laid his head against the pillow next to her, and just before he drifted off to sleep, he heard her faintly whisper his name in her sleep. Pulling her close for a soft hug, drawing a smile and a slight sigh from her unconscious body, then letting go just as gently, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. The two of them laid there, motionless except their synchronized breaths, the whole night through.


End file.
